


i put a spell on you

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, NSFW Art, basically Heather and JD have been friends for a long time and fuck shit up together, this is basically crack, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Heather wasn't the biggest fan of parties, really.





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

Halloween was, by far, Heather’s favorite and least favorite holiday.

 

It was a tough call, really. She loved it because it was scary and dark, and a good excuse to get drunk. She hated it because she could only get drunk at things like a Kurt and Ram party, with too many people running around. Heather was used to it, sure, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it.

 

Plus, at this particular party, she was mostly alone.

 

She had come with Veronica and Heather McNamara, so she wasn’t really that lonely. But the girls were off doing there thing- mostly actually talking to people and being the fucking extroverts they were. The bitches. Heather was… less ready to partake in that. It was the same dumb people, the same bad booze, the same halfway decent music, just this time everyone was in a costume and scaring each other.

 

Heather found herself leaning against the wall, sipping on a stupid red solo cup because  _ of course _ , and watching everyone dance jerkily and trip on themselves. It was hilarious, honestly, but she didn’t feel inclined to laugh. The drink she carried was too good to even think about putting down to actually laugh. So, why should see? Her eyes scanned the poorly lit living room of the Kelly house, and they landed on a mirror close by. In it, she could see her slumped over, clearly disinterested form in the corner.

 

Curious, she went over and effectively checked herself out. At the very least, her costume wasn’t too shabby. Heather was supposed to be a cat, but honestly, it was just an excuse to dress slutty. The fake cat ears, gaudy leopard print shirt, and black shorts didn’t really make much of a convincing costume. But, hey, with the perfect tights and lipstick, it worked out well.

 

Heather got a little too worked up in her reflection, to notice the person coming up behind her. She leaned close, wiping away a bit of smudged lipstick from her cup-

 

“ _ Boo! _ ” A voice yelled in her ear as someone grabbed her sides. Heather screamed, instantly fighting the hands off and whipping around. Instead of something actually scary, she was treated with the appearance of Jason fucking Dean laughing his ass off, the bottom of his face red in fake blood. She scowled.

 

“You are a fucking asshole!” She cursed, to no avail. He continued to laugh for a moment before he wiped faked tears from his eyes, smiling evilly down at her. “Oh, please, that was priceless! You should have seen your face. Wait- you did.”

 

Heather faked a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Wow you’re so fucking funny JD.” She muttered, folding her arms over her chest. Or, really under it- big boobs did NOT support anything else. Her eyes scanned over him and his costume. “A vampire? Really?”

 

“Says you.” Jason scoffed, moving his hands to hold her sides. “If you really wanted to look like more of a whore than usual, you should have just come in your underwear.” He noted. Heather resisted the urge to smack him. “It’s a Halloween party, perv, not a swinger party.”

 

“At least swingers have the decency to put some fucking clothes on.” He told her. She didn’t really reply- there was no reason too, before she took another sip of her drink until the cup was drained. Heather haphazardly tossed the cup onto the ground and pried him off of her. “Come on, night stalker, let’s go dance.”

 

Only because Jason couldn’t really say no to her without a fight, they found themselves in the sea of drunk teenagers doing sloppy “dances”. And they made sure to get piss drunk too, downing cup after cup of cheap beer while they practically spent the next hour rubbing up on each other. Heather was pretty into it, letting her hands mess up her hair while Jason held onto her hips. She closed her eyes, feeling the bass echo in her chest. It was kinda hot.

 

It was even hot when she felt his hands roam a little, going to her chest and towards the place between her legs. She was quick to stop him, putting them back on her hips.

 

“Handsy much, Dracula?” Heather hissed in his ear, moving her own arms around his neck letting her fingers gently brush through his hair. Jason only grinned, pulling her closer against him. “Since when have you complained about that?” He asked. She shrugged, moving to look him in the eyes. “Who said I was complaining?”

 

The look on his face when she said that could only be described as menacing. His grin became a smirk, and his hands gently brushed along the outline of her hips. “Are you trying to tell me something, Heather?” Jason let his fingers tug a little at the shorts she wore. Heather felt her breath get shaky, and she pulled at his hair gently, making him bite his lips. “Do you want me to tell you something?”

 

Jason huffed out a laugh, moving his lips back down to her ear. “What do you think, princess?” Despite the way the nickname made her blood boil, she shouldn’t help but shudder at the sound of his voice. But she didn’t say anything, letting her hand slide down his chest slowly, pulling at the terrible button up he’d included in his costume. One of his hands quickly stopped hers, and Heather groaned, trying to free it from his grasp. “Come on, Heather,” He muttered in her ear, teasingly biting at her earlobe. “What’s the magic word?”

 

“Fuck you.” Heather spat at him, yanking her hand away. That only lead to Jason biting down into her neck, making her jump and tighten her grip on him, hissing. She could feel him laugh in her skin before he let go, running his tongue over the area he bit. Heather put one of her hands on his head to keep it in place, and her other hand hooked onto his shoulder to keep her standing. Without much care, Jason started to suck on the spot, gently dragging his teeth on her and making Heather moan quietly into his ear. His hands mostly supported her back, even though one was definitely traveling back between her legs again.

 

She didn’t stop it. Or even plan to stop it.

 

She could tell that made Jason pretty happy as he softly touched at the inside her her thigh, just barely ever reaching anything important. He pulled off of her neck, kissing the new bruise on it, but barely gave Heather a chance to whine about it before locking their lips together. Within seconds, they tongues were mashing together without any rhyme or reason, making the both of them shiver and moan into each other’s mouths. Heather hooked one of her legs around his hips, giving him better access to it, and Jason gladly took no time letting his hand go up just a little. Still not enough to satisfy Heather.

 

Pulling back from their kiss, she started to kiss at his jaw, making him tilt his head to help her out. “Come on, JD, don’t fuck around.” Heather whispered, nipping at his skin. “You started this shit. Finish it.”

 

Jason hummed softly, and took his hand away from her leg, holding her hips again. “Why should I?”

 

“Because if you don’t, I won’t talk to you for a fucking month.” Heather threatened. He chuckled, digging his nails into her and making her bite her lip a little. “As if you could resist me for that long.”

 

Heather groaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to hers. She kissed him quick, lightly pulling at his bottom lip before resting her forehead against his. “Please?” She finally let up, keeping the word a whisper. No way in hell she’d be caught saying something like that around anyone else. Jason smiled, pleased, and took no time lifting Heather off the ground. She instantly wrapped both of her legs around him, keeping herself supported while he carried her off. The music faded away, and the house got darker around her, but she didn’t really care. She was too busy working with his neck again, kissing and biting at it carefully. Before she could really tell where they were, she heard him kick a door shut, and then she was practically tossed onto a bed, the soft fabric cooling down her burning skin.

 

Neither of them took any time stripping away their costumes, cat ears and flimsy capes decorating the ground in seconds. Once Heather’s was mostly gone, her hand flew between his legs, grabbing his junk and making him moan in shock. She smirked, biting her lip while she gently palmed at it, kissing his chest as Jason continued to make a various series of noises, letting his fingers play with her curls. This carried on for another short minute, before Jason pulled her away by her hair. She yelped, but not so much in pain, and she leaned back as he moved to tower over her.

 

His lips instantly went to her neck again, already starting to suck another mark into it. She let out a rather guttural moan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and completely tilting her head to get more of it. He hummed and obliged, moving his lips all over her skin. Bites on her jaw, hickies on her collarbone, kissed on her neck- he did it all. Slowly while he did it, Jason slipped a hand directly between her leg, softly playing with her through her panties. She bit her lip hard, rolling her hips for more of a touch. He held them down.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” He growled. This didn’t sit well with Heather, who scowled at him and took a hold of his shoulders before flipping them over so she sat on top. Without a second thought, she started to grind on him, keeping her hands on her thighs while she did it. Jason hissed in surprise and pleasure, taking her hips and guiding them with each movement. She didn’t mind so much, looking him dead in the eyes and making sure to keep control of what she was doing. No was she was just gonna give it to him.

 

Thankfully, they didn’t wait too long to do anything- both of them were far too turned on for that. Heather could feel it poking at her through her last remaining clothes. But she got rid of that quickly, climbing off of him to tug his own underwear off. Jason grabbed a fistfull of her hair again, pulling into another kiss. Heather returned it passionately, moving on him again and only grinding just a little more. She stopped before she really made another move, pulling back. “You got a rubber?”

 

Jason opened his eyes just a little, too into it to put any effort towards anything else, before he sat up and holding her against his chest to keep her from falling over. His hand reached out towards his pants, thankfully halfway tossed onto the corner of the bed,  and he reached into it’s pocket to pull out a condom. Tearing it open with his teeth, he handed it to Heather before falling back. She grinned in excitement and slipped it on, just barely tugging at his dick to make him whine before she finally slid onto him. They both tensed, groaning at the feeling, before she went to work with rolling her hips on him.

 

It was almost like a weird dance, the way they touched each other and moved. He’d buck up into her from time to time, nearly making her scream, and she’d sometimes slow way down to give him the same effect. But, for the most part, they kept it consistent. Until Jason got too impatient. He sat up again and tightly grabbed her sides, flipping them over once again. He didn’t wait before slamming into her, making Heather shake and practically melt in his fingertips. She scratched at his back and he bit on her neck. They sounded like animals, practically, but they didn’t care. All they knew was that it felt good, too good to bother controlling themselves. Heather herself could feel an orgasm building up in her abdomen, pushing at her nerves. She nearly cried into Jason’s ear and hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Fuck, JD-”

 

“Come on,  _ kitten _ .” He whispered, still having his famous teasing tone. “Let it go.”

 

He didn’t have to tell her twice. Heather bit into his skin and screamed, jerking her hips as he sped up a lot and nearly overstimulated her. She thought she felt a little drop of blood form on his back as she dug her nails into him. She didn’t really care. Jason grunted in her ear as she finally came down from the orgasmic high, giving one last powerful thrust before he came and tightened his grip on her, moaning in her ear. The two laid there almost perfectly still, breathing heavy and nearly sticking together. Heather relaxed first, letting her face hit one of the pillows, and Jason kissed softly at her neck. She could already feel the ache from all the bruises he gave her. But, it was nothing compared to the cold empty space he left as he sat up and tried to leave.

 

Heather reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Jason seemed surprised, but returned it for a few seconds, gently running his hand over her skin before breaking away. “Again? Really?”

 

“It’s not like the party’s any more interesting.” She pointed out, already moving her lips back over his jaw. He smirked. “You’re absolutely right, Heather, dear.” Jason whispered, and they spent the rest of the night and well into the morning having much more fun with each other than the whole party had combined.

**Author's Note:**

> am i really sorry?


End file.
